Some Chocolate ?
by Noemy009
Summary: A un autre moment, un autre endroit... Si Roux était allé dans un autre village que celui de Vianne ? Quelles rencontres aurait-il faites ?


Hello ! Tout le monde ! Je ne peux que reconnaître ( à mon grand désespoir ) que Johnny Depp est encore une fois suuuuupper mignon dans ce film... soupir'.   
Enfin. Voici une petite fic' sans grand avenir, je l'avoue, mais qui m'a bien défoulée quand je l'ai écrite... Une suite ? Or not ?  
  
Oh, juste un petit conseil : pour ceux qui ont comme moi la B.O du film, passez la 9. (en clair, c'est quand les enfants voient les bateaux arriver).  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
L'été était enfin arrivé, avec son air chaud, son soleil et son ciel bleu.  
  
Les enfants jouaient sur les berges en riant. Soit il se cachaient sous les énormes racines des arbres pour partager leurs secrets, ou s'armaient de bâtons et jouaient aux pirates.  
  
D'un peu plus loin, une jeune fille, assise sur l' avancée en bois du fleuve regardait les eaux vertes miroiter. Ses cheveux bruns aux reflets auburn ondulaient au gré du vent, des lunettes de soleil posées négilgeament sur son nez. Elle portait une chemise légère et une longue jupe sombre.  
  
Marie ! Viens jouer avec nous ! cria un petit garçon, tandis qu'il se battait vaillament avec son bout de bois contre d'autres .  
  
La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui et répondit d'une voix égale.  
  
Mmh. Je suis entrain de prendre un bain de soleil, là. Et puis moi, je ne joue qu' avec de vrais pirates.  
  
Mais tu dis toujours ça ! protesta-t-il  
  
C'est parce que c'est vrai, Martin !, rétorqua-t-elle sans bouger. Et tache plutôt de ne pas te faire battre par l'un de tes copains, ou tu me ferais honte.  
  
D'acc-  
  
Regardez ! Regardez ! cria d'une voix aigüe soudain une petite fille perchée sur un tronc d'arbre.  
  
Tout le monde arrêta de se battre et tourna les yeux vers les berges lointaines du fleuve.  
  
Marie se remit sur ses pieds et leva ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête.  
  
Un convoi de péniches se profilait devant eux. Et à mesure qu'il approchait, une douce musique de guitarre se fit entendre.  
  
En alerte, Marie scruta l'étrange équipée avec plus d'attention. Une péniche, un bateau un peu plus petit et une sortte de barque couver d'une bache blanche.  
  
Des bohémiens? Non, les romanichels n'avaient pas autant de moyens... des gens tout simplement vivant sur l'eau, passant de ville en ville.  
  
Marie en avait entendu parler. Des gens peu aisés... mais vivant libres. Bien différement des habitants du village !  
  
Cependant, Marie recula d'un pas, tandis que tous les enfants accourraient derrière elle.   
  
Enfin, les bateaux arrivèrent sur l'avançée de bois.  
  
  
Ils virent un certain nombre de gens sur les deux bateaux. Des femmes, des hommes et quelques enfants. Pas énormément, mais un bon nombre. Tous affairés aux préparatifs du débarquement.  
  
Marie quand à elle, ne remarqua personne. Ses yeux s'étaient figés sur un homme, assis, qui venait de finir son accord de guitarre. L'homme à la guitarre. Il leva brusquement la tête vers eux et fut un peu surpris de l'acceuil qui les attendaient, lui et sa famille.   
D'un geste, il déposa sa guitarre contre sa chaise et vint mettre un pied à terre.  
  
Marie regarda l'homme, une légère peur au fond de sa gorge. Il s'avança vers eux, mais elle ne recula pas.  
  
Il regarda avec une lueur de curiosité cette jeune fille qui ne le quittait pas des yeux depuis le début. Elle était jeune, avec un regard vert piquant.  
  
fit-il en s'adressant à Marie.  
  
murmura-t-elle.  
  
Nous... -ma bande et moi- sommes venus pour... nous installer sur les berges quelques temps.  
  
Marie fut touchée par ses yeux chocolats, qui avaient une rien de provocation et de sensualité quand il parlait.  
Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.  
  
Vous êtes des pirates ? demanda tout d'un coup Annie, la petite fille qui les avait aperçus la première fois.  
  
Marie se retourna vers elle, les yeux pleins de repoches.  
  
L'homme, sembla surpris, puis amusé.  
  
Mmh, oui, on peu dire ça comme ça.  
  
Des exclamations jouyeuses fusèrent, et l'atmosphère se détendit. Les enfants sortirent de derrirère Marie et commencèrent à courrir un peu partout. Certains allèrent prévenir leurs parents, d'autres repartirent jouer aux pirates un peu plus loin, tandis que seuls restèrent Marie, Martin, Annie et l'étranger.  
  
Vous comprenez, dit Annie sérieusement, nous sommes aussi des pirates.  
  
Marie ! s'exclama le petit garçon ,se sont de vrais pirates comme eux contre qui tu t'es déjà battue ?  
  
Marie rougit, et leva les yeux vers l'homme. Il la regarda avec des yeux qui la troublèrent. Il semblait de plus en plus surpris et de plus en plus amusé par ce qu'il était entrain d'entendre.  
  
Chut, Martin ! On ne dit pas des choses pareilles devant des inconn-  
  
Dites, comment vous vous appelez, monsieur ? demanda poliment Annie en le regardant avec de grands yeux.  
  
Roux, et vous ?  
  
C'est marrant comme nom- aïe! cria Martin. Marie venait de lui donner u coup de coude dans les côtes.  
  
Annie, Martin, et Marie dit la jeune fille en se désignant à chaque fois.  
  
Ravis de faire votre connaissance. répondit Roux sans quitter les yeux sauvages de Marie.  
  
La jeune fille se sentit à nouveau mal à l'aise.  
  
Bon. Martin, je crois que ta mère ne serait pas contente de te voir rentrer tard chez toi... tenez, on va rentrer tous les trois, d'accord ?  
  
Mais on veut rester, maintenant que l'on a rencontré de vrais pirates ! gémit Martin avec le soutien d' Annie.  
  
Vous allez les déranger... hasarda Marie.  
  
Oh, non, pas vraiment, vous savez... commença Roux.  
  
La jeune fille lui lança une oeillade de reproche.  
  
... mais, j'ai une idée ! Vous n'aurez qu'a revenir demain !   
  
Oh ! s'exclamèrent Martin et Annie en choeur, mais il faudra que quelqu' un nous accompagne...  
  
Roux regarda Marie avec des yeux qui en disaient long.  
  
Pourquoi pas ? Si l'on ne dérange pas, il n'y a aucuns problèmes... dit-elle.  
  
A demain, alors ? fit Roux avec un sourire.  
  
A demain ! répondirent Martin et Annie.  
  
Marie hocha la tête à Roux avec une ébauche de sourire et prit la main de chaque enfant. Mais après quelques pas, elle se retourna.  
  
Oh, monsieur-  
  
Roux, l'interrompit-il.  
  
Je voulais vous prévenir... les gens, ici ne sont pas très ouverts...  
  
Ne vous inquiètez pas. Nous avons l'habitude.  
  
Très bien... aurevoir alors.  
  
  
  
_______________________________  
  
Finalement, je me demande si ça appelle à une suite... Mmh. Faut voir. Peut-être quand l'été sera revenu avec son soleil et son ciel bleu !  
Enfin... dites-moi tout simplement si vous avez apprécié.  
  
Comme toujours, vous aidez la boîte à idées à tourner ! :) Et comme toujours, merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
